


Snuggle buddy

by cocomeowlow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddles!, Cute?, Flu, I made Rick sound very small and helpless, M/M, Short & Sweet, Very. Very. Very short, Winter days, ridiculous nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomeowlow/pseuds/cocomeowlow
Summary: "Love ya bright eyes.""Love you too, snuggles."





	Snuggle buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this story is incredibly mushy and soft and gentle and all synonyms of lovey-dovey, you have been warned. And as the tag says, yes, there will be cute pet names :)  
> I personally really love gushy stories, so I decided to make one. A really short one. 
> 
> If you like my way of telling very amorous stories, please leave a comment and let me know ( and if you're very audacious, leave a kudos! )

Rick sighed and nuzzled his cold nose into his partner's collarbone, sending a shiver down Shane's spine. " 'm sorry stud, 's cold," he said groggily, pressing his smaller body into the warmth radiating off from his boyfriend needily. Shane chuckled quietly, his breath hitting Rick's neck gently. He wrapped his big arms around his cold body in a bear hug, digging his own nose into the soft, brown wavy hair. 

"It's alright cowboy, I know I'm hot," Rick chuckled at the horrible pun along with the ridiculous nickname. The couple was notoriously known for their quirky pet names for each other. Rick's soft chuckle quickly turned into coughing, erasing the smile off of Shane's lips. He hastily rubbed his calloused hands on his sides, cooing at his sleepy face mostly covered by Shane's hoodie from his academy days, which was a few sizes or two bigger on Rick's body. It was an incredibly adorable sight for Shane. 

"I told ya kiddo. Shouldn'ta had all that ice cream in the middle of winter," he said while giving Rick a sloppy kiss on his warm forehead, snowflakes clinging to their window. The red-nosed boyfriend whined, not liking the fact that he was being called and treated like a little kid. 

"Oh stop fusin' Rudolf, ya know you like the attention."

He did. 

Shane smirked at Rick's soft blush as he tried to hide his face in the hoodie, his blue eyes shining brightly despite the gloomy day. He sighed contently despite his stuffy nose, tangling his arms and legs with Shane's lazily, a childish smile on his face. Rick pressed their foreheads together, giving his boyfriend an eskimo kiss. 

"Love ya bright eyes."

"Love you too, snuggles."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was short and mushy :'D


End file.
